An Angel Alex Sequel to Jasper & Alice's Angel
by lotzy
Summary: Sequel to Jasper & Alice's Angel more from babies POV going through her life. Her summary of it is "living, loving, loathing - it's a battle field"
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the sequel to Jasper & Alice's Angel – An Angel Alex, and as I said it is for one of me bestest friends ever – Alex.N hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Emotions**

It was Three and a half weeks since my beautiful angel cam innot this world. It was also the day of her christening.

We got tot the church, but had decided to have a private ceremony and only invite family and the Denali's. The priest got me, jasper, and my Angel in Jaspers arms to stand up at the front by the basin. All the rest of our family sat in the front three rows.

That was when I noticed Edward wasn't here, I whispered to Jasper just as him & Bella ca,me through the church doors. I walked quickly towards them, and muttered about been worried.

"Where have you two been? I was starting to get worried!"

"Well... Since Bella is such a clutz, she ended up with a knife through her hand, but I have put a bandage on it." he told me

"Alice I know how much this means to you so I had to try, because I wouldn't miss this for the world." Bella told me.

I felt a wave of emotions flood over me, I was so astonished by her courage and that was one thing I want to be in my angel, kindness, and that bella will always try something, even if it means that she could get hurt she will put everyone else before her to do whatever it is she needs to do.

"Thank-You" I said, almost speechless and breathless. If I could cry I would be crying a million tears. I just kept repeating my thanks to them both over and over, then I hugged bella and edward both in turn.

I walked back to Jasper with Edward and Bella both in tow of me, both hands entwined in each others. I was walking towards my beautiful baby girl, that I would die for. Edward and Bella went and sat next to carlisle, while I carried on walking up to Jasper in my flowing night blue dress, with black leggings. Mine and Jaspers baby was wearing a peachy dress with little pastel blue flowers embroided into it.

I nodded towards the priest for him to start and I was filled with happiness, everything in my life was perfect at this moment in time.

Everyone who reads this I would like you to R&R (read & review) for me and next chapter will be coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter here it is! I will try to get one chapter a week if I can!**

**Happiness**

"We are here today to name Alice Mary Cullen and Jasper Cameron Cullen's baby. First we will baptise him to show that the church will watch over her & make sure she is safe in her hardest times." The priest said taking my baby out of Jasper's arms and putting his thumb in ointment he made a cross with it on her forehead.

"I will now name her with the powers invested in me!" He said with enthusiasm and power.

"Alexandra Mary Cullen." I said for the priest so he could name her 'officially'. I was so proud if her she just sat in his arms whilst he washed her with the holy water.

"I now pronounce this christening ceremony officially ended – I hope your little one here will be happy growing up in the world of god." The priest ended the ceremony and I looked up through my silent tears (as I cant actually cry) to see Bella crying, and Esme silent tears, and as I looked up I saw that everyone started to stand up and applaud us at the front I couldn't help but to just grin so much it was so happy!

Then I looked at Jasper as I heard Bella getting her camera from her mum Reneé, and just as Jasper & me lent in to kiss passionately the camera clicked.

"Bella!" I broke the kiss with Jasper and the Priest handed back alexandra to Jasper while I ran to catch Bella, which wasn't too hard for me!

"Let me see the photo!" I told her once I had caught her around the waist.

"OKOK! I will get edward to help me get a photo done for you." She looked over her shoulder and gave edward one of those cheeky, sexy winks which made me gigle.

"Ok then but I will get it!" I told her still letting the bubbly happiness in me rise up, nothing would be able to harm me or upset me today I could feel it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversations**

**16 Years later**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today it is one week to the day I have my 16th birthday party. Dad says to not go OTT(over the top), but I no me and nothing cant be OTT without me been alive. I am inviting nearly everyone I know it will be so much fun and hopefully I can withstands my dad's wrath! It will be much better if none of the others came as I have to be very controlled with my thoughts if Uncle Eddie is coming, and even though Uncle Emmett can sometimes be funny he will really get at me if it goes wrong. Fingers crossed if mom was still alive she would be so proud and would of probably helped me with her physic powers, and amazing sense of fashion! I wish that bastard never killed her._

_ALEX_

I woke up to see my golden room flooded with light from the built-in window sofa. I clambered out of my king-size four poster bed, and found my way into my massive walk-in-wardrobe. I picked a pretty butterfly print top with a three quarter cropped pink cardy and a pair of high waist shorts, with matching summer wedges. My boyfriend Ty (Tyler) had brought me a gold chain bracelet from our most recent holiday to Miami, which I clicked on my pale wrist.

"Alexandra come downstairs please." My dad shouted to me.

"NO! You know I am not called alexandra! It's Alex!" I shouted back down to him.

"You were christened Alexandra, but I guess its like your cousin Nessie. She was Renesmee, but everyone apart from your aunty Bella wanted to call her Nessie." He sighed as he appeared in my face.

"Don't do that." I said getting grumpy

"The mourning grump has arrived!" He answered sarcasticly, folding his arms across his chest like the typical father he is.

"Demi" I screamed as dad winced even though I was only a half breed, like my cousin Nessie who happened to have her birthday three days after mine and my major party, I did find it slightly load and muttered an apology under my breath.

"Hun I know u are nearly 18, you need to become more of an adult and not a high-flying teen please understand that you can only be young once." Dad said in a soft tone.

"Then how come you cant?" I asked him rhetorically.

"_I_ am a different case as was you and your mother, she loved you very much."

I decided to give my dad a break and he left shorty followed by demi, my best-friend basically sister, who lived with us, as she is an orphan. We adopted her when I was 11years old when my real sister, and Nessie were three. She is my sister now but we don't really think of each other as sisters, we only think each other as the closest of friends that are like sisters, I know even to my self it is confusing but we really are so close as friends!

As we zoomed down the streets to school Demi's LG video touch phone rang.

"Who is it?" I squealed already knowing the conversation as I had inherited my mom's gift for seeing into the future, the difference was only that I could look whenever I wanted and it had partially included dad's gift. I am able to see the future whenever and see the impact it has on the person involved feelings, usually I just try to block them out and don't use them apart from when I have to.

"It's Cruz!" She squealed back, Cruz was a jock in our year _all_ the girls were after him but he never really dated, Demi had had a crush on him since like forever!

"What's he asking?" I questioned excitedly.

"He wants to meet me for a drink at Cubinow's, the club to chat and for a drink!" She answered as if she was an over excited five year old.

"What are you going to answer, I can go too I will call Ty and tell him we're going out tonight." I told her wanting to have a night out for myself, but also for demi, as she has never really had anyone to care for her or love her accept me. Unlike me who has dated nearly every boy in the year below, above, and my current year, including Cruz which seriously broke Demi's heart when she saw us making out one time. But we are both over it now, and I would never date him again. I sometimes wish it had never happened, but now I will do anything to help her get her fairy-tale ending!

"OK! We _need_ to go shopping then, tell him now that u can go." I redirected myself to go towards the centre of New York for DKNY and all the top designers, including a Dylan's Candy Store stop!


	4. Chapter 4

**The previous chapter has Alice dead, I'm sorry I killed her off but I had a really good story in my head & it worked best with her dead. Just so you understand I am going to add to extra chapter's telling you how alice died.**

**Death-Day**

My mum alice died when I was 8 years old my sister was only about three months old.

Me, Demi, Kayla(my sister), mum, and dad all went out for a picnic on the cliff-side. We had left for a family day to the cliff-side, we had brought a picnic for me, mom(as found that she is still partly human) demi, & Kayla. It was a really beautiful day, the sky was still pink even though it was nearly mid-day. We found a nice spot for our picnic and got out the rug we were using as our table.

I sat at the end furthest away from the cliff-side facing the sea, not as I was scared it was because I wanted to see the lovely view of the sea. Out there I felt like nothing mattered, nothing at all I saw a beautiful little island which, since that time I saw it have always wanted to go, I had a feeling that when I grow-up I would move out there with my family and live happily ever after where nothing mattered there I could be free.

Then I heard a horrible scream and a cry of evil laughter. In my day dreaming Kayla had been ripped of my mom and was been dangled over the cliffs edge by a ghostly figure. He had jet black hair that stood out from his ghostly skin, and blood thirsty red eyes flaming with anger. He wore a simple jeans and long black trench coat. I could tell he was a murderer not because he was dangling my sister over her death, but just him, what he looked like he was one of those people who look like a murderer.

I had a vision then and blanked out. It was mom if she saved Kayla she dies.

"NO!" I screamed running towards the murderer, "don't take her!"

"Who then? You?" He asking tauntingly with a edgein his voice that made me hate him even more.

"Me. Yes. Take. ME!" I said through clenched teeth "Me, only. If you touch them. You die." I spat at him, anger boiling in me.

"Alex! NO!" Mom shouted, as she ran towards me. The murderer got slapped in the face and his grip around Kayla loosed.

"Kayla!" I scream rushing forward but my mom pushed me back. She reached out and grabbed her, passing her to me she said, "Run don't stop till you get to the car, don't come back."I looked into her eyes and felt my tears grip my heart and choke me. "You must know I love you and your sister very much. Now go"

"No, you will die." I told her my tears engulfing me like a flood.

"Just go." mom ordered.

I hated doing this but for some reason my heart told me I had to let her go, let this happen, if not a terrible fate would take me ad my family.


	5. Chapter 5

**England**

Since Demi was adopted she was like Bella, we had to tell her but we trusted her with our secret. She would never put our lives in danger.

"Demi have you told him?" I asked patiently waiting for her answer to her life long crush's question.

"Yes!" She told me with a big grin on her face, as I had slowed down to talk to Demi(not much though) I sped back up to make sure we got to New York on time to do some decent shopping.

The first thing we did once we got to New York was park up by Dylan's candy store to get something to eat. We talked about what we were going to wear and I called up Ty to tell him about tonight. The rest of my family don't exactly care that I skipped school, when I first did my dad was against it and grounded me for three weeks, making sure that I go to school and went to all my lessons. My dad is still hating it I guess but he just says it's my loss!

Me and Demi had an amazing time shopping and then we went straight out to Cubinows to meet Cruz, and on the way we picked up Ty who was dressed in a 'casual posh' outfit, which was jeans and a shirt.

Cubinows was where everyone who had a name hanged out, obviously I was allowed in because I had enough money to have myself on the booking list for every night I went there. It was just a teenage night club with a bar. Great for a nobody to become a somebody!

We had a great time at Cubinows that night, I had a few drinks so Demi drove back. Her a Cruz were a hit and were going to go out another day for a meal, it seems that some people will achieve their dreams! When we got out of my car me and Ty walked hand-in hand, but before we got to the door of the house Ty started kissing me passionately and I kissed back. His lips fell haphazardly against mine, then he scooped me up into his arms and started taking me over to auntie Bella's cottage. I knew that the cottage was empty because they had gone on a holiday to visit Jacob and Bella's dad, Charlie. That night was _magical!_

I woke up in the morning with Ty by my side in Edward and Bella's room. Just as Ty was putting his jeans back on, I had already gotten dressed, my dad came storming in with Demi running behind shouting her apologies whilst my dad shouted profanities.

"What the fucking hell have you done alex?" My dad screamed at me. "I don't even recognise you anymore! How could you do this?"

"Shut up dad! You've done the same as me with mum years ago so don't be such a fucking hypocrite!"I spat back at him.

"How dare you! Tyler McKenzie get out now!" Jasper shouted grabbing him by the arm and chucking him out of the room.

"TY!" I screamed after him as I ran out of the room to the small stairs were he was sprawled across from were dad had thrown him. He was unconscious.

I ran back to my dad punching his chest with all the anger inside of me. I managed to punch him across the room into my aunties wardrobe, which from the force broke apart the wardrobe. He got up fuming. If this was a cartoon he would be bright red and have smoke coming out of his ears!

"That's the final straw Alex. Your going to England!" He shouted in his rage.

"What so you think just because English teenagers behave, you think it's going to magically straighten me out!"

"Alex your going to England and that's final!" Dad shouted as he dragged me out by my arm but I slapped him off and ran off. Jasper got Demi to follow him, she struggled to lift up Tyler to support him back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Meadow**

I stormed off, after slapping my dad's hand off of my arm. I just did what vampires can do best. Run.

I ran as fast as my legs would go without protest, I found myself gravitate to the place where me and Ty first kissed. It was our beautiful meadow. Here I had fought for Nessie when she and my sister Kayla were just a baby, I watched my life being to slow as Kayla and Nessie were under threat. Everyone of us feels so much for Kayla and Nessie. Not so much me. They wouldn't care if I disappeared one day, and it seems it will end up like that as my dad has threatened me to be sent off to boarding school in England again.

I loved my dad really I did, it's just ever since mom was murdered by that bastard, I have had to grow up a lot and look after Kayla better. He just gets so wound up over nothing, I mean take today he almost kills my boyfriend!

I sigh and lie down on the grass as I find the meadow which means so much to all of my family. I close my eyes taking in the scent of the purple flowers scattered around. Just as I begin to relax I hear a soft blow in my ear, it sounded like one of the pack but they would be with Renesmee and Jake in La Push. I open my eyes to see sandy coloured wolf leaning his head over my face. It wasn't Jake it was Seth Clearwater.

I jumped up to see him properly, he hadn't changed a bit since I last saw him three months ago, apart from the fact that he was slightly bigger than how I remembered him.

"Hi." I said sheepishly after he had returned from behind a tree to phase back and pull on his pants.

"Hey!" Seth shouted enthusiastically at me, even though we were just friends(he hadn't imprinted on me or anyone yet), I still felt like what Nessie felt for her Jake. He welcomed me with big muscular open arms that I just ran into. With him I would always feel safe. He had always been someone I could talk to with. As I stayed clasped in his strong arms I felt warm and it was as if dad had sent a wave of relief over me as I felt really good, for the first time today.  
"So what brings you here today?" I say as I finally let go of Seth and sit down snuggling up to him next to me.

"I heard Jakes thoughts, apparently you and your_ boyfriend,_" I noticed he sneered the word 'boyfriend' slightly, "have gotten yourself into trouble with Jasper." He informed me. I just looked up at him, my eyes sad then I looked back down to the floor.

As he pulled my face up by my chin, to stare level into his eyes, "What's going on with you Alex?" Seth asked sadly.

"I guess I'm just growing up." I told him simply, knowing that that wasn't the answer he was wanting.

"Alex, please."

"How did Jake know?" I asked going off topic.

"Fine, if you want to hide things from you I won't be able to help you," Seth said raising his voice getting agitated that I won't tell him the truth.

"Seth, I'm sorry." I tell him as I look at him with sad eyes.

He puts his arm around me and holds me tight. He has always been here to comfort me. Whenever I need someone he knows I need him and he just appears.

"Bella and Edward got a call from your dad explaining the night's events, followed by what happened just now this morning." He clarified, "Jake got a bit mad over it all and I over heard his thoughts."

I just stared at the ground. Even though I enjoyed last night so much, with the events that it's entailed I'm not really proud of myself. I feel ashamed.

Seth must of seen my face as he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead, as a sign of comfort to me.  
"Alex ?" I heard a hurt voice ask. I look up to see Tyler looking hurt, not from the earlier accident. Demi had told him that he tripped down the stairs to cover up for what my dad did and from it he had his wrist in a bandage and bruise on his head.

"I was just comforting her." Seth said quickly, scrambling to his feet he pulled me up and I looked at him saying thank you for covering for me, to him so quiet that only he could hear.

"Alex, I thought you loved me...," He trailed off, in his eyes I saw so much hurt which made me feel worse then I did already. He was crying silent tears and I just let my eyes leak out.

"I do." I chocked out over my crying.

"Then why this?" He asked simply.

"Dude! I have already told you it was me comforting her. If you want someone to blame then blame me!" Seth told him, his voice getting shaky as he got angry. I put my hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down whilst I muttered his name as if to say he can't do this.

The beautiful meadow was starting to become a war ground again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blackness**

Seth lost all control control and lurched.  
I saw the fight in my vision and if I didn't do anything then Tyler will be dead. I ran, in a blur I was in front of Tyler, my reactions were too fast for Seth to realise he had to stop from hitting into me.  
I fell.  
His massive paws smashed down onto my chest. I heard a click and pouring from inside of me. I reached down to my stomach and felt a wetness, by this time Seth had phased back and noticed the damage he had done. He ran over to my blood red body crying out for me to stay with him as my vision blurred and his voice was distant.  
"You vile monster!" I heard Tyler shout. Little did I know that that was going to be the last time I ever heard his voice.  
"I'm warning you dude, back up from her...,"Seth trailed off as I entered the black pit of despair.

In this place it was just black when I awoke. I couldn't feel anything. I was lying on a hard black floor. I felt so much pain here. It was worse than when I was in the meadow, I managed to scramble to my feet, and weirdly that cured my pain. I looked down over my body as I remember that I was pouring with blood, but here it was as if that never happened. Then I saw a door.

I walked over to the door and took the handle I turned it and pushed.

**Jasper' POV**

I was crying silent tears for my angel. I couldn't loose her like I had her mother. Alice was my loving pixie, but she was gone.

Nessie was here and she tried to send pictures to Alex to see if she responded. But she didn't. Then I looked at the heart monitor as I beeped wildly.

"Edward what's happening?" I asked scared.

"I don't know." He told me, my face twisted into dispare, he must of see it as he added on, "I will read her mind to see if there's anything in there. I'm sorry Jasper, we will all do our best and she _will a_waken." When he said the word 'will', so strongly I got a small spark of hope. I tried sending a wave of shock through her in a hope that the shock will wake her.

**Alex's POV**

I felt like someone had intruded on my thoughts. I tried to see a vision I couldn't, but it was like someone was blocking me from my power. As the door opened I felt a wave of shock pulse through me which monetarily paralysed me.

The door opened to reveal...,

**Edward's POV**

I plunged into Alex's mind seeing some things that I didn't want to, skipping through those I went to where she is now. It was different to normally reading her mind, or anyone else for that matter, it was like a reality TV show and I was watching her in this blackness. It looked like she was in a kind of dream world. She felt scared, worried and confused about where she was. Then I saw something in her that caught my eye, there was a door in this dream world. She tried to open it, then she got a shock wave absorb her and paralyse her, that's where it ends and I was sent back into reality as I came out of her mind.  
"Jasper I...," how could I bring to tell him that I thought she was dead? "Ness baby," I looked at her as I tried to put of telling Jasper. "Can you leave me and your uncle Jaz alone for a few minutes please." She walked out obediently to see her mother. Carlisle had left us a while ago, to see what we could do with all of our powers. I think he wanted us to cox her out of her..., what is it? There was no words for _this. _I looked at my brother in thanks as he sent a wave of confidence through me to help tell him the news. Before I did I looked into his mind and saw that he had a picture of Alice up from when they first met in a diner. She was as amazing as she always looked. A vintage dress, well it was in the 1800's. Then I stumbled upon something else. Jasper just kept thinking, _'Not dead. She can't be dead, not after my pixie is gone.'_

It broke my unbeating heart to think that she is dead. All I could do was look straight into my brothers eyes and nod solemnly.

**Jasper's POV**

His face said it all, my angel Alex was dead. I did what vampires could do best.  
Run.  
Apart from I took the quickest route this time. I went crashing through the windows, they backed onto the forest. As I crashed through the window I heard gasps from my little espcape. I flew through the air aiming for the tree's on the edge to land onto the fall down off them and run.

I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Romance**

**Edward's POV  
**

The smash frightened everyone, Seth, Jake and the whole family came running in, in a flash.  
"Jasper..." I said quietly, staring at the smashed window, then to my beautiful wife, Bella, with big, sad eyes.  
After the brief description I gave everyone started to saunter out of the room, all apart from Seth.  
"It's ok if I stay with Alex, right?" He asked timidly.  
"Of course," Carlisle answered as I nodded towards him also. The rest of us walked out.

**Alex's POV**

I saw myself, lying on the hospital bed after opening the door. I kind of floated into the room and saw my dad, Edward and cousin Nessie all trying their hardest with their powers. I was able to feel the pain that I felt whilst lying on the bed, through my mind as I floated over the scene.  
_I don't think they can see me,_ I thought. I saw Edward ask Nessie to leave, and she did so, just like the good girl she is. After a while Edward just nodded, and I saw my dad's world fall apart. Then he ran, in a flash he had smashed through the window and was landing on a tree outside, he then dropped down and ran away into the forest.  
_They think I'm dead ? _I told myself sadly, then the whole family, plus Jake and Seth ran in after the big crash.

"Jasper..." Edward said quietly then turned his gaze to Bella as they all left. Seth asked to stay with me, and they said it was ok, so he came and sat on the chair by my bed. Then he held onto my hand and silent dears dropped onto it. I could even feel them falling on me as I floated above.  
"I want you so much to wake up," he said softly. "I can't imagine any living day without you. Please Alex, wake up. If not for me at least for your family. They need you." He paused, "we all think you are dead." After lightly kissing my hand he continued. "But a part of me thinks you are still alive. None of us want to give up hope, but your just not giving us much of an option. I'm so sorry Alex."

I watched him lean in as if to kiss me and then he muttered something that changed my thoughts on him.  
"Your my imprint."

In a flash I wasn't looking over me in the hospital bed, Seth had saved me, I was starting to become conscious again and feelings in my body started to come back, my eyes stayed shut though. I could feel his warm breath tickle on my lips, and the heart monitor started to beep again wildly. _He kissed me. _When he ended the kiss, my eyes fluttered open and a weak smile fell across my face.  
"Your... your awake!" Seth said as he beamed, not believing what he was seeing. "How long have you been awake?" He asked suddenly seeming embarrassed.  
"Long enough." I answered cheekily, "so you have an imprint." I said winking.  
"Maybe," Seth answered through his laughs, then kissing my hand he left to get Carlisle. "Ta-dahh!" Seth said pointing as if he had awakened me by magic.  
"Well, whatever you did Seth, it was a very good job as Alex is awake. Jasper is sure to be extremely grateful of you."

After three more weeks of Carlisle watching over me I was allowed to go back to school and do things again. Of course I bought Bella and Edward a new wardrobe as it was my fault that theirs was broken, even though they said it was fine. My dad was back and he had started to lay off a bit now that I had stopped being a... well whore. Seth was allowed to stay with us now that he had imprinted, although my dad would get annoyed an over-protective whenever we wanted a night together or got intimate around the house. In the end he roped in Bella to do the sex talk with me, because my mom was dead and Rosalie wasn't human. Technically neither was Bella anymore but Bella had had a kid, so she was more of an expert, especially as she had Charlie who was on her case when she was human.

One night after I had gone to school, (I would only go because my family had gotten Seth enrolled at ) me, Seth, Demi and Demi's friend Lauren were all home alone with Emmett. We decided to order a pizza and play 'dirty dares'. The funniest game _EVER_ when you have Emmett with you. The first dare I had was to kiss Emmett, tongues and all. I guess the kiss was ok, he just had a cold-ish tongue because he was a vampire. Then Demi was dared to kiss Seth and for some reason she just wouldn't so she had a massive forfeit. I don't know why she didn't just kiss him, I mean he's not too bad to kiss.

"Ok, your forfeit," Emmett said devilishly, and smiling. He was in charge of forfeits, but we had given him some suggestions. "You have to strip Lauren whilst kissing her, tongues included, then Lauren strips you."  
"Is that it?" Demi asked. All of us apart from Lauren and Demi laughed.  
"No. That's only part one." I said winking at the other two guys.  
"Part two is you then have to lick her nipples and sexually stimulate her,," during this Emmett, the 'mature one', couldn't even keep a straight face, on the other had I was worse I was just laying in Seth's lap in a giggle-fit.  
"Really?" Demi asked, with an edge of excitement in her voice, and a glint in her eye.  
"Of course. Then..."  
"There's more?" Lauren interrupted slightly worried, but with the same glint in her eye as Demi.  
"Part three is you must go in the closet, both nude."

**Demi's POV**

I crawled over to where Lauren was sitting. I straddled her and started to kiss her as I snaked my arms around her neck and down her back, trying to reach her ass. I felt her hand fall onto my boob as she roughly rubbed it, I started to kiss her faster and then pulled her top over her head as I quickly broke apart to do so. Then as soon as I could get to her lips again I lunged and plunged my tongue roughly into her mouth and kissed her hard, as she kissed me back. I started to unbutton her jeans and pull them off, once they where off her body I flung them anywhere as Lauren started to kiss my neck and pull off my top, then my skirt. I went back to kissing her and unclipped her lace bra, then kissed all the way down to them as my hand pulled off her pink thong. I rubbed wildly at her vagina, and hairy-area. Whilst swirling my tongue around her soft nipples, I felt my own bra and thong coming off and being flung somewhere else.

"Whoa girls! Can I join and become a three-some whilst you do part three?" Emmett asked as he tried to break us up.

"No, Emmett the forfeit is for Demi only, well and Lauren." Alex said, "plus I don't think Rose would appreciate it."

**Alex's POV**

After Demi and Lauren had gone to the closet me and Seth snuggled together on the couch and ate our pizza that we'd ordered whilst watching Valentine's Day (the movie). Then went up to my bedroom for some sleep. I went over to Demi's room after brushing my teeth and letting Seth change by himself. I knocked once and heard some banging so didn't bother to wait for a reply. I walked in slightly concerned for my friend. Then I saw something I never thought I would, Demi having sex... with Lauren.

_She's bi ? _As Lauren was too concerned with licking and kissing Demi's genitals neither of them heard as they carried on intimately. I then went back to my bedroom where Seth was waiting.

"Babe, you ok?" Seth asked concerned, "you look like you've just seen a ghost or something."  
"Umm... yeah I'm fine," I answered my boyfriend absentmindedly. Lost in words I struggled out a question. "Do you want cookies and milk?"  
"Yeah thanks, do you want any help with it?"  
"No, no I'll be fine." I said as I rushed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.30**

I rushed down the stairs, tripping over my feet but managing to stay standing up. I passed Uncle Emmett on the stairs, and I _must_ have looked pale because both him _and_ Seth had pointed it out. He tried to say so, but I just carried on rushing past him; by the time I'd gotten to the kitchen I was slightly out of breath. I pulled myself up onto the counter and sat with my head in my hands, the only thing that was going through my mind was that scene, over and over. Demi and Lauren.

After about a minute or two I came to my senses and shook my head, trying to shake out the picture. I got two glasses of milk and a plate of about 6chocolate chip cookies, then I walked calmly back up to my room where Emmett was murmuring something to Seth.

When I came in they both looked up, "Are you sure your ok Alex?" Emmett asked, in a caring voice, which I didn't really expect from him because he's always the one who jokes about.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly." I replied putting a smile on my face for them, as I put the plate of cookies and one drink down on one of the bedside tables, as I did so I took a cookie and started nibbling on it whilst walking around to the other side of the bed to put the second drink down. Emmett left us and I finished my cookie, then went into my walk-in-wardrobe to change into my pyjamas as Seth entertained himself sitting in bed watching something on the flat-screen.

Once I had put on my PJ top and shorts I came back into my room and climbed into bed with Seth. Next to him it was so warm and cosy, so after the cookies and milk I was so relaxed, that within minutes I had drifted off to sleep! The next day I woke up late, at about 11.30, as I opened my eyes, I noticed that Seth had gone; I was sad, but then I found a note on his bedside table.

_Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm sorry I left you, but I had to. Sam called the pack together for a meeting back in La Push so I will be gone for a while._

_Love you so much..._

_Seth xxxx_

It felt better knowing that he had written a note, and knowing that he loved me. It's going to be so hard to leave them all. Seth, Demi, Kayla... and everyone else. Just dad says I need a fucking attitude adjustment – it made me feel pretty mad thinking about it.

Later that day, dad arrived back home. He looked really ruff, his face covered in mud and dirt. _If only mum had seen him like this..._ I thought. After he'd sorted himself out, he looked much better to say the least, he firstly went and saw Kayla, then came and talked to me.

There wasn't much of a conversation but he told me to pack, and that my flight was tonight at 11.30pm, I tried to call Seth to tell him but he never picked up. My dad had heard me trying to call him and he shouted from where he was not to even bother. In a way I was glad I was moving away, in other ways I wasn't looking forward to it. But I just couldn't be bothered to fight it anymore so I packed and as soon as I was done drove with Rose to the airport which would have normally only taken 25minutes, but since it was 7pm by the time I'd finished packing and I couldn't wait to be rid of the place, we drove at normal speed, taking the long route. No highways, all through minor roads.


End file.
